Unknown From ME
by MikomiTheKitsune
Summary: A young girl named Luna comes and tells Knuckles the secrets of his past...KnuxOC, mention of SonAmy and Shadouge. Sonic and Tikal are a bit OOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Arrival

Hi! It's MikomiTheKitsune! So, I'm thinking…here comes Shadow, new character, mysterious past…so what do they do but give the guy his own video game. (Note: Nothin' against Shadow though; I just felt sorry for Knux. You rule, Shad!) But did Knux ever get anything? _Noooooo,_ they just left it at Tikal's his ancestor. I felt sorry for the guy, sooo…this is for you, Knux! Oh yeah, this chapter can get pretty random sometimes, and Sonic acts very very_ very _OOC…just figured I'd say that now…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, but Luna the Echidna and the contents of this fanfic story are MINE!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Arrival**_

Clothed in an ancient green and orange circle patterned dress, the young magenta echidna girl made her way through the labyrinth-like forest. She was utterly confused as to where she was…only that everything looked different…

_Where am I? _she thought, _And how did I get here…? _Wandering around a bit more, she noticed that, in the thickness of the forest, something familiar stuck out. Curiosity took her over to that place…and, seeing the old ruins of the temple she had known and loved throughout her lifetime, she couldn't help but shed a tear. "So, it's true…this really isn't my time…everything's changed…" she sighed.

She gazed up at the sky and noticed something…different. "A…floating island…!" She giggled in excitement. "Omigosh omigosh omigosh! He must be there! He must be alive!"

* * *

A normal day. Just a normal boring day as Knuckles continued to guard the Master Emerald from what seemed like nothing. Ever since Mighty had left for some world-traveling adventure and the rest of the Chaotix went off and made a detective agency, Knuckles had been stuck on Angel Island alone, guarding the Emerald. Knuckles sometimes thought what the heck was the point of guarding the stupid thing, but after Eggman had released Chaos and shattered the ME, and then that stupid no-good thieving bat came and tried to steal it, he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. _My duty is to guard the Master Emerald…no matter how boring it may seem, I won't let anything catch me off-guard again—_

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Knuckles looked above in astonishment. "What the he—"

There was Sonic, flying right above him with a red cape on.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm Superman! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sonic shouted happily as he imitated Superman. Knuckles was stunned. "Since when can _you _fly, blue boy?"

Sonic grinned. "Since Tails made these Rocket Jet Shoes for me to test! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sonic yelled as he flew around like a little kid, not knowing he was heading straight for the ME.

Knuckles gasped and cracked his knuckles. "Sonic Hedgehog, you lay one hand on that Emerald and I'll kick your—"

Just as he said that, Sonic flew into and shattered the Master Emerald. "OWW! Eheheheh…w-whoops…" Sonic chuckled nervously, "Uh, s-sorry Knux…" Knuckles' eyes turned red and yelled, "YOU'RE GONNA LOOK WORSE THAN THAT MASTER EMERALD WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE RAT!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" Sonic squealed like a little girl as he flew around in fear. "COME BACK HERE!" Knuckles yelled with his fists flying in the air.

Then, all of a sudden, Sonic's new Rocket Jet Shoes started to malfunction…and…"AAAAHHHHH! I'M OUTTA CONTROOOOLLLLL—WWWWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TAILS, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sonic screamed as he flew out of control into space (one of those anime star things appearing as he disappeared into the sky)

Knuckles smirked. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I always say…" The usual earthquake-rumbling-as-Angel-Island-falls-from-the-sky-because-the-ME-shattered-all-thanks-to-some-idiot continued as Knuckles grumbled, "I'm still gonna get him though…" _Sploosh._ Angel Island had fallen down. Yet again. All thanks to that no-good blue pest.

* * *

"Hmm? What's that sound?" the echidna girl asked herself as she saw the Floating Island fall. _I wonder what happened…? _Her eyes followed the island until it fell into an ocean nearby. _But if he really _is _there…I have no time to lose!_

Remembering that she could glide, she climbed on top of the old ancient temple ruins and flew all the way out of the labyrinth forest.

* * *

"Owww…" Sonic groaned as Cream put some ointment on his injuries from he crashed (wherever the heck that was). "Stay still, Sonic," Cream ordered kindly as she wrapped up his wounds. "But it _huuuurrrrrrrrrts_, Cream…" Sonic whined.

"Well, you're lucky you didn't get killed from that stunt you pulled, not to mention that Amy's out of town," Tails scolded as he walked in, "You know she wouldn't give you a break after this." Sonic sighed, "Yeah, you're right…I'm glad she's not here...I wouldn't want her to see me in pai-I-I mean, C-Cream's a better nurse anyway…" Cream smiled. "Thank you, Sonic."

_Sploosh. _"What was _that?_" Cream shouted, surprised at the sudden noise. Sonic chuckled nervously, "I think I left something out…I paid Knuckles a little visit. I figured he was lonely..."

"SONIC YOU DIDN'T!" Tails and Cream shouted at the tired blue hedgehog. He grinned, "Alright…I didn't." Tails slapped his forehead. "Oh boy…Cream, could you watch Sonic and make sure he doesn't go on anymore 'test runs' that he claims to love so much?" Cream nodded. "No problem; me and Cheese'll watch him." "Chao!"

"Okay, I'll be right back…"

Tails flew out the door of his mountain workshop in Mystic Ruins to gaze at the scene. Angel Island had crashed into the ocean to the left (Tails' left) of the mountain which he was standing on right now. _Wow, never landed _there _before…_Tails thought as he approached the fence that stood between terra firma and the edge of the mountain.

"Excuse me! You there, boy!" a voice called out. Tails turned around to see a very unfamiliar face. She was a magenta color, and she wore a green dress with an orange-circle pattern on it. She had blue bracelets on, an emerald necklace, and a little pendant with a blue jewel on her forehead. And she was an _echidna_. Looking down at her sandals, Tails said the first thing that popped in his head, "T-Tikal?"

The girl grabbed Tails' shoulders and shook him violently, squealing, "You! You know Tikal? Princess Tikal! You know her?" Tails was a bit stunned at her reaction. "Umm…y-yes…? I'm sorry, I-I thought you were her for a sec…" The girl giggled, "Why? Haven't you seen a girl echidna before?"

Tails shuffled his feet uneasily. "Uh…besides seeing Tikal a couple of times, and you standing here right now, n-no…" The young girl gasped in astonishment. "What? Wow, things have changed…"

"Changed…?" Tails asked, confused. The girl shook her head. "N-never mind. Uh, anyway, I have a question…" Tails' ears pricked up. "Yes?"

"The guardian of the island, is he there?" Tails nodded. "Yes…why?" The girl squealed happily. "Yippee! That's all I need to know, thanks!" she shouted as she prepared to jump down to the fallen Angel Island. "W-wait a second! Who are—"

As Tails shouted this, however, the girl had already jumped to where the island was floating in the water. "…you…?"

* * *

"Okay, just one more…" Knuckles muttered to himself as he continued searching for the last Emerald shard. _At least when that bozo Sonic broke the Master Emerald, he only had enough force to spread the pieces around the island… _"Gah, where _is _it?" Knuckles grumbled, tearing up some bushes in frustration.

"Looking for this?"

Knuckles turned around and gasped. There, right in front of him, was a young magenta echidna girl, holding the final ME shard. She immediately embraced him. "Oh, Prince Asahi, I missed you so much!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Whe! Suspense!

Sonic: But you made me look like an idiot!

MTK: Wait…you're _not_?

Sonic: No, I am actually quite intelligent, I'll have you know. I'll prove it. If Train A…-goes on and on…-

MTK: -adds up the facts- OMG, he's _right…_ –passes out-

Knux: Great job genius, you killed her. Now_ I_ have to kill _you_.

Sonic: Knux, that was a scene in the chapter. There's no need to—AAAHHHH!

-Knux beats up Sonic like mad, but it's so violent it's accompanied by a 'Technical Difficulties; Please Wait' sign- -Tails appears-

Tails: When MTK regains consciousness, Chapter 2 will be coming up!


	2. Explanation

MTK: -springs up- OK, OK! I'm here!

Knux: Took ya long enough.

Tails: Where's Sonic?

Knux: -points to where Sonic is laying unconscious (or dead 0-o)-

Tails: SONIC! –runs over to him-

MTK: KNUCKLES! _Thanks a lot._ Now Sega's gonna sue me for killing their mascot.

Knux: Yeah, yeah. Tails is a geek; he probably has some geeky rip-off spellbook from _Final Fantasy _that could revive him.

Tails: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? –growls-

MTK: OK, look guys. I've got a chapter to tell. Tails, you get Sonic back to life by Chapter 3 so I don't get sued; Knux, get back in position with Luna.

Knux: OK, OK…-goes to previous position where Chapter 1 left off-

MTK: Sorry 'bout that…oh yeah, Tikal acts OOC sometimes too (Ya don't call this a Romance/_Humor_ story for nothin'…)…so yeah…Chapter 2…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, but Luna the Echidna and the contents of this fanfic story are MINE! Oh yeah, Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me either.

Unknown From M.E.

By MikomiTheKitsune

* * *

RECAP: "Gah, where _is _it?" Knuckles grumbled, tearing up some bushes in frustration. 

"Looking for this?"

Knuckles turned around and gasped. There, right in front of him, was a young magenta echidna girl, holding the final ME shard. She immediately embraced him. "Oh, Prince Asahi, I missed you so much!"

* * *

_**Explanation**_

"Prince Asawhat? G-get off of me!" Knuckles shouted as he pushed the glassy-eyed girl away from him.

"What's wrong, Asahi? Don't you recognize me?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side in innocence. "Uh…besides the fact you look like Tikal, _no_…" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"W-well, you remember Princess Tikal at least…" Luna sighed. "So the Master Emerald really _did _take your memories away…"

"OK, girl. I'm going to be blunt," Knuckles took a deep breath, "Who are you, why are you here, why do you keep calling me Prince Asawhatever, how do you know about Tikal and the Master Emerald, and…WILL YOU GIVE ME THAT EMERALD SHARD?"

Luna giggled. "Tee-hee…Same Asahi."

"Answer me!"

Luna cocked her head mischievously. "Blunt as ever. Fine, if you don't remember…my name is Luna, and it was probably the Master's will for me to be here now, seeing as I was let out…"

Knuckles glared. "Let out of where? And what does the Master Emerald have to do with this?"

"It has to do with everything…" Luna gazed at the sky. "Why you're here, why I'm here, as well as those very same questions you just asked me."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs: "IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY GUYS!"

_**It is no joke, Knuckles…**_

Knuckles and Luna looked up to where the voice was coming from. A bright orange orb floated down to greet them. "Tikal!" Knuckles gasped.

"_That's _Tikal? Whoa, what happened to you Princess?" Luna asked as she poked at the floating orb that was Tikal.

_**Don't poke me.**_

"Sorry…" Luna stopped.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "Tikal's not a princess; she was a chieftain's daughter about 4000 years ago—"

"4000 YEARS AGO!" Luna shouted. "Y-yikes…no wonder everything's changed…"

**_I was surprised as well, Luna. Oh, and Knuckles? A chieftain's daughter and a princess are the _same thing…**

Knuckles turned his head away, unable to face the embarrassment. "Oh, uh, I knew that."

"So how much does he know? He must know _something_ if he knows you, Tikal," Luna asked her floating friend.

_**He knows of my father's rage…he knows when Chaos killed my father as well as the echidna tribe, and when the Master sealed Chaos within its crystal body to prevent any further bloodshed and took my soul as a sacrifice…**_

"He doesn't know about…?"

_**No…**_

Luna sighed sadly. But, as an idea dawned on her, she turned to Knuckles and grinned evilly. "Looks like I'll have to show you myself!" She grabbed his arm in excitement. "W-what are you…!"

"O MASTER EMERALD! OPEN THE GATE OF TIME AND SHOW ASAHI HIS LOST MEMORIES!" With that, all the pieces of the Master Emerald started glowing and resonating with one another. Knuckles was in shock as the ME reformed itself…without _him _having done anything! _Hey _I'm _the Guardian of the Master Emerald! How did she—_

His thoughts were interrupted by the change in scenery; although it was familiar. The big Mayan-looking temple (MTK: Yes I do research), everyone walking around being the spitting image of Knuckles (despite the jewelry)…he knew this place.

"Ah, no. Here? Again? Why?" Knuckles moaned as he shook Luna off his arm. Luna smiled. "Well, I gotta show you what the Master took away."

"Huh?"

"Look."

Over on a pathway were two echidnas; a boy and a girl. And they looked very familiar…the girl was a bright magenta color and wore a green and orange circle patterned dress, and the boy was a crimson red and had two spikes on both his gloves…

"WHAT THE—they look like—"

"Shh, listen," Luna silenced him as she changed his attention back to their past counterparts.

* * *

The past Knuckles complained. "But Luna—" 

"C'mon, you're a _man_, aren't you Asahi?" the past Luna smiled, trapping the poor guy.

He sighed. "You're so…unreasonable, Luna. I can't just talk to my dad and tell him I don't want to marry the princess of this village."

"And why not?"

"W-well, b-because…" the past Knuckles stammered, "He's a king and I'm—"

"SO? You're braver than any guy I know; you had the guts to say you like me, a commoner, which probably goes against any 'princely code' if it exists…" The past Luna took a breath and continued. "And even then, you're dad isn't much of a king anymore anyway! Besides us, the rest of the Twilight kingdom has died out; even the queen is dead."

"I know Luna, but that's the point—"

"Asahi's father wishes to take over this kingdom." Tikal walked over to them. Luna bowed in respect of her presence. "P-Princess Tikal!"

"You knew?" Asahi asked in shock.

Tikal smiled. "Yes, that's correct. You didn't expect a princess not to know about these things?"

"What is she talking about, Prince Asahi?" Luna asked, "I'm confused…"

Tikal sighed. "I can explain. Asahi's father, the king, wishes for him to wed to me so that he can take over my father's kingdom."

The past Luna spazzed out. "WHAT? WHY?"

"Power, what else?"

"Yeesh, guys are all the same."

The past Knuckles was insulted. "HEY!"

"Sorry Asahi," Tikal and Luna apologized as they both bowed respectfully to him.

Tikal went over to him and put her hands in his. "I like you as a friend, but that is all. I think you really deserve to be with Luna. You have my blessings."

Knuckles blushed. "Uh…t-thanks, Tikal."

"And anyway, I should know about power-hungry fathers…" Tikal continued, "While your father is planning his scheme, my father has one of his own. He's going to push me out of his kingdom once I marry you, and once I'm out of the way, he plans to take the 7 Emeralds from the Chaos Shrine to take over the world."

"WHAT?" Luna spazzed out again. "That's horrible! What will happen to the chao?"

"I…I don't know." Tikal started to cry. "I've tried talking him out of it, but all he cares about is power…he doesn't care if he hurts anyone in the process…"

Luna went over and tried to calm Tikal down. "Tikal…"

"We can't let that happen, Tikal. Our dads are both nuts" —Knuckles punched the inside of his palm— "And we can't let them have their way!"

Luna stood up. "Asahi's right! We'll help you, Tikal!"

Tikal dried her tears and smiled at them. "I'm…truly blessed to have such wonderful friends as you…thank you…"

* * *

Knuckles' jaw hit the ground. "I WAS GOING TO MARRY TIKAL? And I was in love with this girl…?" Knuckles glanced and Luna, then turned away and blushed at the fact she was actually cuter than Rouge…not that he'd admit any of that. 

Then another realization dawned on him. "And, I, acted just like that…annoying…blue…bozo…Sonic…_NO WAY_," Knuckles yelled out Sonic's traditional line (0-o) "How do I know any of this is real?"

_**It's not even over yet…**_

Knuckles and Luna looked to see the floating orb yet again. "Tikal? When'd you get here?"

**_It's _my_ era. Who do you think brought you here, _Luna?**

Knuckles nodded slowly.

_**Gah, if I had a forehead in this form, I'd slap it. You actually believed that that mumbo-jumbo she was chanting brought you here?**_

Knuckles nodded slowly again.

**_How gullible can you _get?**

"I'M NOT GULLIBLE!" Knuckles shouted at the orb. "Settle down, Asahi!" Luna shouted at him while he mumbled that he'd wish she'd stop calling him that. Luna turned to Tikal and asked in an overly-polite voice: "Tikal, would you kindly take us to the next point in time, please?"

_**Whatever…why do I have to be so nice?**_

And, with that, they jumped through time to right before Tikal was going to confront her father and his troops. They were at the ME shrine of the past (which was known as the Chaos Shrine at that time), where the past Tikal was talking with the past Knuckles and Luna.

* * *

"A…are you sure about this, Asahi? Luna?" Tikal said. 

"Of course, Princess Tikal! We're your friends," Luna cheered. "Friends stick together!"

Knuckles (OK, _Asahi,_ happy?), not being the type to say something corny like that, left it at: "What she said."

Tikal was still unsure. "You're really sure?"

"It'll be fine, Tikal," Asahi snapped, not bothering to be formal. "Look, Pachacamac's forces are going to be coming here soon. We're just going to be hiding behind the Master Emerald in case you need back-up. Alright?"

"Are you really sure?" Tikal said yet again, "You could get seriously hurt; Father doesn't take pity on kids, much less his own daughter…"

"We ain't _just_ kids"— Luna threw a fist in the air—"We're gonna be the kids to stop his crazy plans once and for all!"

All the chao that were crowded around Tikal cooed as they tried to reassure her. "Chao chao…" Tikal patted one of the chao on its head. "Oh, chao…you're right. I shouldn't be too worried with my friends here, huh?"

"Grr…she listens to the _chao_," Asahi grumbled. Past Luna patted him and smiled. "Are you jealous of the chao, Asahi?"

"N-NO!"

"I think I hear him coming guys," Tikal said with fear in her voice. Asahi grabbed Luna's hand and called, "OK, we'll be ready if you need us, Tikal. Good luck."

"Thank you…"

* * *

Luna turned to Knuckles. "Well, Asahi? Anything ring a bell?" 

Knuckles shook his head again. "Nope."

**_Well he better remember _something _because I'm sick of seeing this violent scene over and over again…_**Tikal sighed.

* * *

Asahi and Luna ran behind the Master Emerald and await the arrival of Pachacamac's troops…which was swift. 

"Daddy, please don't!" Tikal cried out, putting herself between her father and the Chaos Shrine.

Pachacamac tried to explain to his obviously deluded daughter, "Tikal, the seven emeralds are essential to our survival. It is for the good of all our people."

Tikal shook her head. "No Father! Please, I beg of you…this is where the chao live; disturbing the balance of the emeralds will kill them…and not only that…" Tikal paused before crying out: "The world and everyone on it will suffer! Suffer from the same greed and insanity that is consuming you! Please father, please listen to me…"

Asahi and Luna were shocked. "Tikal…"

"I don't take orders from anyone! Especially not my own daughter, who obviously has been deluded by these…" he kicked a chao that tried to crawl onto his foot. "THINGS! These brainwashing things! Ready men?...CHARGE!"

"FATHER!"

With that, the troops charged, knocking Tikal unconscious to the ground and, at Pachacamac's orders, slaughtered each and every one of the chao as they advanced toward Asahi and Luna's ambush.

Luna went to charge them, but Asahi gripped Luna's wrist and tugged her back behind the Master Emerald with him. "Asahi!"

"Stay back, Luna," he ordered.

She tried to argue. "But—"

"Look!" Luna looked up and gasped.

As Pachacamac started up the stairs of the shrine, he declared, "NOW THE POWER OF THE EMERALDS WILL BE MIN—wha?"

Just as he spoke, a watery creature (whom we know as Chaos) came out of the Master Emerald, with the 7 Chaos Emeralds spinning around him. Worried chatter broke out among the troops. "What is that thing?" "It's a monster!"

And…you probably know what happens next. Chaos, with the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and the negativity of the people around him, mutated into his Perfect Chaos form and blood curdled cries of death rang in the air.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Tikal came to at the sound of her father's death cry. She stared in horror at the sight of all the murdered chao, as well as the echidna troops. "This…this is…" She tried to hold back her tears. "…Horri—"

The sound of Perfect Chaos' piercing roar interrupted her thought. She looked at the poor creature as it continued on into her city, which, chances are, it was slaughtering whatever was left of Tikal's civilization, as well as Asahi's. "Chaos…my father's greed and rage has consumed you…you used to be such a peaceful guardian of this place…of the chao…" She picked up a chao's arm, which was as lifeless as its body, and cried. "NO!"

She let go of the chao's arm and ran up to the Master Emerald, where Asahi and Luna were waiting. "Oh, Princess Tikal! I'm so glad you're OK…I could've sworn the troops had slaughtered you along with the chao."

Tikal didn't respond to her friend's comment and put her hands on the Master Emerald. "Tikal…? What's wrong?"

"Tikal?...You're starting to scare _me _now…" Asahi said.

Tikal talked as if she were in a trance. "The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos…please Master Emerald, I beg of you help me stop Chaos!"

And with that, the Master Emerald resonated. **_"It shall be done…"_**

Asahi and Luna jumped. "WHOA! T-the Master Emerald…_talked…_"

"_**And your life shall be forfeit for the sealing."**_

Tikal nodded. "Understood." Asahi and Luna looked at her in shock. "WHAT? B-but, you can't leave us, Tikal…"

Asahi growled. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? Huh?"

Tikal turned to him, her body slowly becoming transparent. "I…didn't know what would happen. But as long as I'm sealed with Chaos, he won't escape…for now…" She sighed. "And you two…"

When she said that, Asahi and Luna's bodies were disappearing as well. Asahi gasped. "What the—"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! My body's disappeariiiiiiiing! What's going on, Tiiiiiikaaaaaaallll?" Luna shrieked in horror.

The Master Emerald's deep voice boomed through their minds:

"**_You two shall continue the race of echidnas in the innocent time of the future. One shall know my reasons through the prophecy of Fate of the world of Mobius…but the other…must sacrifice his memory and guard me, the vassal of Chaos, with his life…"_**

Luna repeated the ME's words. "S-sacrifice memory…?" Asahi stood forth. "I'll do it."

"W-WHAT? Asahi, no, y-you can't do it…" Luna said.

"It's not like I'm dying right? Besides, if anyone's gonna protect this magic talking emerald thing, it might as well be me."

"But—"

"You heard him…er, it, er, whatever: We're gonna meet again. Just tell me and if I don't believe you, hit me upside the head a few times."

Luna sighed. "I hope you're right…"

"_**Very well then. As Fate's prophecy has decreed, it shall be done…"**_

And, finally, with a blinding light, the vision was over.

* * *

MTK: WHERE DID KNUCKLES GO? He was _supposed _to be watching that with Luna and orb Tikal! 

Orb Tikal: What, I'm the _Orb Tikal _now? Hmph! –storms off-

Luna: Don't worry; I'll find him.

MTK: Thanks Luna. –Luna leaves- Gah, I knew I should've just hypnotized Knux rather than put a stunt double for Asahi

Asahi stunt-double: You owe me 5 bucks.

MTK: GAH! H-here… -gives him the money; he walks off- Grr...oh well…-calls to Tails- HEY TAILS! HAVE YOU REVIVED SONIC YET?

Tails: Working on it! –reads through his geek Final Fantasy book- CHAOS PHOENIX REVIVAL!

MTK: Huh? I don't remember that being a spell in any Final Fantasy games…unless it was in FFXI, because I didn't play that…

Tails: I figured we don't want _Square Enix_ on us too, so I made it up :)

MTK: o.0 Okaaayyyy…did it work?

Tails: I think so. –Sonic gets up- Oi, Sonikkuu, daijoubu?

Sonic: Whodawhata?

Tails: He's fine.

MTK: _No, _he's _not! _SEGA's in _Japan, _remember? Meaning he has to know, oh, I dunno…_JAPANESE!_

Tails: Someone does the voice over for him in Japan because his IQ isn't that much greater than Big's.

MTK: -looks at Sonic- Now _that _I can believe…

Sonic: HEY, I'm not _that_ stupid—uh, I mean, I'M NOT STUPID!

Tails: See?

MTK: Yep. And _you're _supposed to idolize him?

Tails: Yeah…it's not like SEGA pays me extra or anything…I wish…

MTK: Uh-huh…OK, Chapter 3's up next!


	3. Conclusion

MTK: I'm _baaackk…_

Tails: WAAAH! GHOST! -squeezes Knux-

Knux: YAAGH! Lemme go--what? It's YOU!

MTK: Yes, me. What of it?

Knux: What the heck hap--

MTK: -points laser gun- Less talky, more story. The final chapter, that is! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, but Luna the Echidna and the contents of this fanfic story are MINE!

Unknown From M.E.

By MikomiTheKitsune

**

* * *

**

RECAP: The Master Emerald's deep voice boomed through their minds:

"_**You two shall continue the race of echidnas in the innocent time of the future. One shall know my reasons through the prophecy of Fate of the world of Mobius…but the other…must sacrifice his memory and guard me, the vassal of Chaos, with his life…"**_

Luna repeated the ME's words. "S-sacrifice memory…?" Asahi stood forth. "I'll do it."

"W-WHAT? Asahi, no, y-you can't do it…" Luna said.

"It's not like I'm dying right? Besides, if anyone's gonna protect this magic talking emerald thing, it might as well be me."

"But—"

"You heard him…er, it, er, whatever: We're gonna meet again. Just tell me and if I don't believe you, hit me upside the head a few times."

Luna sighed. "I hope you're right…"

"_**Very well then. As Fate's prophecy has decreed, it shall be done…"**_

And, finally, with a blinding light, the vision was over.

* * *

_**Conclusion**_

"Hey, I forgot about that!" Knuckles heard Luna say before she hit him three times on the head.

"Ow!" Knuckles yelled, rubbing the new bumps on his head. _Man, what'd I do to deserve this…?_ His attention shifted to the current setting. A serene temple with odd murals on its marble walls. Amethyst pillars attached to a sapphire ceiling held up the ancient place. Knuckles sighed. He's been here before. "OK…why are we in the Hidden Palace Zone, Tikal?"

No response. "Tikal?"

"I believe she is gone," Luna said in an eerie monotone voice unlike the usual playfulness Knuckles had just gotten used to. Now he was officially confused. "What happened to you?"

Luna turned to him, her eyes glazed over as if possessed. "One shall know my reasons through the prophecy of Fate of the world of Mobius…" Luna chanted the words that Knuckles had just heard in the flashback, "But the other…must sacrifice his memory and guard the vassal of Chaos with his life…"

Knuckles felt a twinge of fear in his chest. "Luna?"

"Now you shall see Fate's designs. What Fate has in store will come to pass…" At these words, a strange energy surrounded her form and propelled her up in the air.

Her voice boomed in unison with the Master Emerald's:

"_**Throughout time it was said that Pachacamac's mistake would be the downfall of the echidna race…but what is will come to be…The echidna race is hereby charged with guarding these grounds and the Emeralds with their lives. They shall live on through Asahi and Luna of the tribes of old…"**_

Knuckles could only watch in stunned silence as she continued on.

"_**But life shall not be easy. One who has threatened the Emeralds shall return again in newfound glory to tear apart the universe. One, only one may stand against him. The one whom found the original Emeralds shall rise up with the power of the Eighth and rid Mobius of his presence. There, the Emeralds will be sealed for twin decades until the foolishness of a younger generation reawakens the Emerald's true form…and the cycle shall continue until the threat is destroyed. So is Fate's will; so it is written, and so it shall be…"**_

With that, the magical presence left her body and Luna fell to the floor, caught swiftly by Knuckles. "Erm…ahhh…Asahi--"

"Are you alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Y-yeah…I think so." Luna got up and shot a glance at her surroundings. "When'd we get here?"

"You don't remember?" Knuckles asked in shock. "We were sent back here and you…you were just…"

Luna turned back to him with the playful twinkle back in her eyes. "What? Oh, I get it…I bet you were worried about me just now!"

"WHAT?" Knuckles continued to stammer, his face getting redder by the second. "Well, I-I mean, yes, but--NO! But I--"

"Asahi, relax. That was that super-freaky Master voice talking wasn't it?" Luna asked sincerely.

"Y-yeah. I think so…through you, at least."

"Ah, that's why you're so freaked. So did I, at first," Luna said, with Knuckles' reaction being one that read 'Why am I not surprised?'. "So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"About that prophecy thingy. Anything make sense to you? Because I drew a complete blank," Luna frowned.

Knuckles struggled to think back to what was said. "Well, 'One who threatens the Emeralds' is easy. Eggman, I guess."

"Who?"

"Really fat guy who wanted to take over the world with the Emeralds. Although he said he was retiring…"

"You believe _everything _people tell you, don't you?" Luna sighed.

Knuckles perked up at that. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? You're not calling me _gullible_, are you?"

"What? Oh _no, _Asahi. Of course not."

Knuckles being the gullible guy he is, believed her. "OK, good."

After sighing and thinking to herself how he'll never change, Luna went on to ask, "What about the 'One, only one who can stand against him'? 'The one whom found the original Emeralds'?"

Knuckles crossed his arms. "Now that…that's hard. I didn't get that, but I hope it isn't Sonic again."

"Who?" Luna repeated.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later."

Luna passed off this Sonic character and continued thinking out loud. "Well, there were eight Chaos Emeralds originally, and after that whole incident 4000 years ago, I believe that they fell onto another island…I guess it was whoever found the original eight?"

Knuckles let out a sigh of relief. "YES! It can't be Sonic, then. When I met him he only had seven, only knew of seven _and_ only knows of seven now."

"Well…that's good for you, I guess." Luna sighed, "But I still wish I knew who--hey wait a minute! I'VE GOT IT!"

"What? Who?"

"That boy I met before I found you here! He had an odd-shaped Chaos Emerald around his neck in a pendant!" Luna shrieked in joy.

"What? But all the Chaos Emeralds are here--" Knuckles stopped himself. _The _seven _are here._ "But wait, who are you talking about? What boy?"

"He was…a fox, I think. Had two tails."

_Oh my god. _Knuckles couldn't help but snicker. _Tails? T-A-I-L-S?_

"Do you know him?"

"Do I know him? 'Course I do! He--"

"Well, that's great, Asahi! We'll have to make sure nothing happens to him, then!" Luna proclaimed.

Knuckles had had it with being calling that name. "Stop calling me that!"

"OK, OK." Luna smiled at him. "I promise to try harder to call you your name…_Knuckles._"

Knuckles sighed in irritation. _I still can't believe I was in love with this nut. _Knuckles blushed as Luna gave him a peck on the cheek. _But…I suppose she's nicer than Rouge in a lot of ways…_

* * *

_Video Journal Log 7/5/xxxx_

_Hey, it's me. Just managed to work out a few things; the _Tornado II's _engine mechanisms are finally stable again. I have to make sure that the output doesn't go crazy again…although, that's not why you're here, is it?_

_In other news, I heard that Knuckles finally found all of the Master Emerald shards, thanks to that echidna girl Luna that had mysteriously appeared the other day. She apparently came from the past…that makes me wonder if, maybe, I could try to make a time travel machine, so I could study other space-time phenomena…_

…_Or I could just leave it to Shadow, Tikal, and Chaos. -laughs-_

_Oh yeah! I figured out why Sonic was acting so weird. He got a hold of my coffee prototype. Note to self: I should probably have another lab to keep that dangerous stuff in. An underwater one. That should teach him…well, actually, Amy'll probably beat me to that when she gets back…well, that's it from me. I'll let you know of any other interesting developments outside of my work soon._

_--MTP_

_

* * *

_

_Video Journal Log Date Unknown_

_Hiya, it's…well, me. Heh. I can't seem to find my calendar…ah well. Probably stuck underneath some of my papers; doesn't matter anyway. You're probably going to think this is silly, but I've noticed some interesting developments since Luna came into the picture a few months ago. _

_Like, whereas Knuckles and Rouge were getting to know each other, now that Luna's here, it seems that he's dumped her for Luna. Must be a species thing…I should look into that--ah, I-I mean…I feel sorry for Rouge. I hope she recovers soon…_

_As for Amy, she's relieved…I think…she accused Luna of trying to steal Sonic from her at first (yeah, again), but it became clear later that the accusation was false (again). Later, Amy got so frustrated with Sonic she started to go after other boys…me being one of them. -sweat drop- It was really REALLY creepy…a-anyway, Cream says Amy's trying to get Sonic jealous, but…maybe--eh, actually, that sounds like Amy. Last I heard, she was going out with Shadow…hahaha…sorry, I just think…this is going to get interesting…okay, yeah, I'm crazy. Sue me. I don't really know much about this love stuff, but one thing's for sure: it seems to make people crazy, and I hate to admit, it's kinda fun to watch. Heh…huh? Oh, wait a sec, my phone's ringing. I'll be right back…yes Gemerl, I know my phone's ringing! Could you shut off the--_

_BZZBTCZZT_

_**Transmission Interrupted. Ending Log--insert signature here beep--**_

* * *

_Video Journal Log Date Unknown_

…_esting one, two, three…Testing one, two, three…alright, I'm back. Sorry 'bout that. Glitch in the system; I've been trying to get the video journal feed frequency to stop merging with the video phone's frequency, but--ah, anyway, I just got a call a couple of weeks ago (yeah, the system was down for that long) from Amy squealing that Sonic got jealous and he and Shadow were fighting over her and…well, you know who she chose. Amy can really be such a horrible person sometimes…I hope to god she never finds this tape…_

_So I guess this means that Shadow is alone now…I feel REALLY sorry for him…hey wait, didn't something similar happen to Rouge…? Hey, it might work out then…well, I dunno. I'm not really one for matchmaking…well, this confirms my theory that love can make people crazy…I wonder why…?_

_Eh, well, Knuckles and Luna are getting along better now. Luna's gotten out of the habit of calling him 'Asahi'…well, almost. She always looks at me strangely though…maybe it's 'cause of my tails? Could be; they're not exactly normal, but I am proud of them…_

_BeepbeepbeepCZZZTTTT……Boop._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, hey, HEY! I was watching that!" Eggman screamed at a random robot passing by.

"I APOLOGIZE DR. ROBOTNIK SIR. I CANNOT GET THE TRANSMISSION BACK--"

"Oh _shut_ up," Eggman shouted as he shot the meddlesome Badnik lackey and replaced him with a newer model in an instant.

"IF I MAY BE SO KIND SIR…" the newer robot paused to find appropriate wording, then asked, "WHY ARE YOU WATCHING THE VIDEO LOG OF THAT YOUNG TWO-TAILED FOX FREAK?"

"Oh, quite simple. His curiosity knows no bounds, as you can very well tell. His big mouth and supposed intellect shall be his undoing! GWAHAHAHAHA!"

"WAIT…SO YOU'RE _NOT _RETIRING, SIR?"

Eggman sighed and shot the clueless robot. _Incompetent fool…of _course_ not! I am the _Eggman, _after all. _

While Eggman was lost in thought, another robot took the previous one's place and continued where it had left off. "…UM, BRILLIANT PLAN O GREAT AND WONDOROUS ROBOTNIK!" the newest lackey proclaimed. "SO WHAT KIND OF EVIL AND VILLIANOUS SCHEME ARE YOU GOING TO CONCOCT WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL LEAK OF INFORMATION FROM THAT IDIOTIC BOY?"

Eggman began to open his mouth as if to speak, then shot the Badnik as he had done previously and broke down crying. "I…can't come up with anything! Nothing, nothing, nothing!"

_Maybe you should go back to basics, Eggman._

Eggman sighed as though random voices in his head weren't unusual, then considered the idea. "Hm…Basics, huh…"

_You were very successful in your first attempts of world domination, but then your later plans wrapped up in failure and useless creations laying around…not to mention the mutinies…_

Eggman growled. "Don't remind me…stupid Metalla…"

_But at the beginning, you had the world on a platter…and now with your expertise of those little animal rebels, it should be no problem to claim the world as your own…_

"Hey…you're right, random voice in my head…" Eggman giggled with newfound inspiration. "Yes, yes, YES! It's perfect! This time, Sonic and his puny friends shall tremble! TREMBLE! GAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Sonic: SPOILER ALERT: It takes Eggman five years to get his plan up and running. His perfect brilliant plan. -snickers-

Tails: -chuckles- Yeah, that's kinda pathetic…

Eggman: Shut up! You can't rush genius!

Tails: …Sure, whatever.

MTK: I can't believe it's finally _done…_

Knux: Certainly took ya long enough.

MTK: Hey, shut up!

Knux: Why should I?

MTK: Because I have a chainsaw. -turns it on- And of course Velo's met it. Haven't you, Velo?

Knux + Velo: Eep! -both run; MTK chases-

Amy: Hey, Velo's not even supposed to exist yet--

Tails: Uh, well, that's all folks!

Amy: Hey, HEY! I'm talking here-- -mic feed cut off-

Tails: If you're curious as to what Eggman's brilliant plan is, the story continues in _Tails' Tale_! See ya!


End file.
